Perspective
by SkyeRose
Summary: SG-1 goes for a late dinner at a nearby bar. Half the story told from SG-1's point of view, the other half from an outside character's point of view. Much better than the summary sounds, I promise. Sam/Jack! Contains an original character. ONESHOT.


Perspective

**Perspective**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: Okay…so another idea I had while watching "Jurassic Park." Has nothing to do with the movie, though. But, how funny would a "SG-1 Meets Dinosaurs" fic be? Hmmmm…I think I may have to write that. So…don't steal my idea! LOL. Yeah, like anyone would steal that.**

**So, in my mind, this story is set somewhere in seasons 4 or 7, but it could pretty much happen in any season. Except six, 'cause Daniel's all floaty brightness in season six.**

**IMPORTANT!! Half the story is told from normal SG-1 perspective…but, the other half is told from an outside viewer's perspective. I'll let you know which is which. Okay…now…**

**ENJOY!!**

_SG-1_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Who's buyin'?" Jack asked as he sauntered into the nearly empty bar. Nearly empty because this was Colorado…at three a.m. The three people who entered behind him all rolled their eyes. Except for Teal'c. He just raised his eyebrow.

"I believe it is you who is "buyin," O'Neill." Teal'c said, frowning slightly when he used O'Neill's word.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he chose a table in between the bar, the pool tables, and the door. Strategically speaking…this was a very good table. He pulled out a chair next to him and motioned for Sam to sit.

Daniel sat across from him and looked at him over the rims of his glasses. "Cause Sam beat you at chess." Daniel couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. Jack was always bragging that he was unbeatable at the game.

Turns out he wasn't.

"Yes…well…when you're going up against the smartest person in the _universe_…" Jack waved his hand in a so on and so forth motion.

Sam plopped into the proffered chair between Jack and Daniel and blushed at the colonel's comment. "Sir…I'm not--," But she was cut off when Jack held up his hand.

"Don't deny it Carter. I don't care what you say…to me, you are the smartest person in the universe." Jack said the words flippantly, but he knew Carter heard the deeper meaning in them. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he gave her a little grin. She returned it before ducking her head and glancing around. She knew the colonel was doing the same.

It was one of the habits you develop in the military. Know your surroundings. Know the people in your surroundings.

"Hey, Sam." Daniel suddenly nudged her elbow with his.

"Hm?" Sam asked looking at him.

"I think the bartender likes you." Daniel replied with a wicked grin. He nodded discreetly in the direction of the bar. Sam turned her head and her eyes met with the 30-something year old guy behind the bar. He gave her a cocky smile (that looked more like a leer) and his eyes roamed down to her chest.

Turning away quickly, Sam grimaced. "Gross." She shuddered slightly and Daniel smiled at her use of a third grade word. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at her, but she merely nodded her head, saying there was no problem.

Feeling the colonel's eyes on her she turned her face to his and met his gaze. He was frowning slightly and his fingers were twitching, like he would like nothing more than to strangle the bastard. Or shoot him.

"Sir…" Sam started. Jack smiled at her and waited until she turned away from him to look at the menu. When he was sure she wasn't looking he turned and gave the man behind the bar his most intimidating glare. His eyes warned the man not to do anything. And if he did…well, there would be hell to pay.

To the bartender's credit, his eyes widened in slight fear and he looked between Sam and Jack and mouthed, "My bad, bro." before turning away and cleaning a glass.

Jack grinned inwardly at the man's reaction. Hey…if the man thought he and Carter were _together_…who was he to stop him? Especially if it saved Carter from any unwanted attention. He turned back to the table and saw Carter quickly duck her head to her menu again. Crap, so she had seen him.

He waited for her to glare at him or say she could take care of herself…but none of the expected reactions came. Instead, she slowly met his gaze and smiled slightly. He nodded once, before looking down at his own menu.

"Who'd we say was buying again?" Jack asked to fill the companionable silence.

Sam laughed and Daniel just stared at Jack from across the table. Teal'c didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you." Jack cupped a hand to his ear and waited expectantly. Sighing, he gave Carter his best "commanding officer" look. "Carter? Do I have to make it an order?"

Sam laughed again. "No sir. You are, sir." She gave him a mock salute and he frowned playfully.

"Is that insubordination, Major?" He asked leaning forward, narrowing his eyes.

"No sir!" Carter exclaimed, looking scandalized. "Never, sir." Her smile returned, ruining her 'innocent' look. He smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. A few moments passed and they just stared at each other, smiling.

Daniel looked back and forth between his two friends, then to Teal'c. The big man raised an eyebrow and Daniel cleared his throat pointedly.

Sam blinked. "Dammit Daniel!" she said loudly, causing Daniel to start. Normally, when Sam and Jack got "lost" in each other's eyes and he broke the "spell" they would cough embarrassedly or walk away. They never openly showed their displeasure at being interrupted.

Jack slapped the table with his open palm and gave a quiet "Whoop!" He smiled brilliantly at his 21C and she glowered back.

"You made me lose!" she pointed accusingly at Daniel.

"Don't blame it on him!" Jack laughed. "Admit it…you know you can't beat me in a staring contest." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms smugly over his chest.

"I can too." Sam insisted. "If _he_ hadn't distracted me."

Daniel stared in disbelief at his two friends. For two decorated military officers who saved the world on a regular basis, they could sure act like ten year olds. Well…that was kinda to be expected from Jack…but, Sam…he expected better of her.

Nevertheless, it was amusing to watch.

Teal'c thought so too…if the raised eyebrow and slight smile said anything.

Sam opened her mouth to protest against the little victory dance the colonel was doing when his thigh pressed against hers and all words were forgotten. He noticed the sudden contact too…for his dancing stopped immediately. They knew that Daniel and Teal'c couldn't see them, so they didn't rush to break the contact. Both were thoroughly enjoying the warmth that was spreading through them and they didn't break eye contact.

Assuming they were having another contest Daniel turned to Teal'c. "What are you having?"

"I was considering the poultry and fried potatoes." Teal'c responded, closing his menu and folding his hands over it.

Daniel blinked. "You mean the chicken and french fries?" he clarified.

"That is what I said." Teal'c said, giving him an odd look.

Daniel fought the smile that was desperately trying to loose itself. "Right. Yes. I know." He nodded and glanced back to Sam and Jack.

Sam was now looking down and blushing and Jack was looking at her with a slight 'cat ate the canary' smile on his lips. _'Okay…so maybe they weren't having another contest.'_ Daniel mused. He had to admit, he found it rather amusing at how inept his two friends were at hiding their feelings. But, he also found it frustrating that the two most deserving people in the world couldn't have the one they wanted—no, needed most.

Daniel knew they loved each other and he knew Teal'c knew it too. He often saw the approving smile that tugged at the big man's lips when he watched the two military officers interact.

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), the waitress chose that moment to sidle up to the table. She looked Teal'c up and down before speaking with a heavy French accent.

"Vot can I get choo?" she asked, chomping on her gum in a very stereotypical diner-waitress way.

After they had ordered their dinners and drinks the waitress walked away. As she walked past Teal'c she lightly trailed a hand over his shoulders. Teal'c's eyebrow went up so far and so fast that it disappeared under his hat. The waitress disappeared into the kitchen and Jack clapped Teal'c on the back.

"You dog!" Jack laughed at the look on Teal'c's face.

"Way to go Teal'c!" Sam cooed, mischief in her eyes.

"That's Teal'c, making friends wherever he goes." Daniel laughed.

"I do not understand what you speak of." Teal'c sniffed, turned his nose in the air, and looked away.

"Ooooh, Jaffa denial!" Jack exclaimed at the innocent look on Teal'c's face.

"I don't think we can come to this bar anymore Jack." Daniel said, looking over at his friend.

"Why?" Jack asked in a suspicious voice.

"Cause Sam's got the bartender, Teal'c's got the waitress, and well…that just leaves you and me…" Daniel raised his eyebrows and laughed at the stunned expression on the colonel's face.

"Oh, God! Never, Danny-boy!" Jack slid his chair back from the table in mock-horror.

Sam chuckled at the banter, but instantly missed the contact of his leg. "It's okay sir. I don't like the bartender anyway. Besides…I think you took care of his…interest." Sam said teasingly. Jack averted his eyes. So she had seen.

Another comfortable silence fell as they waited for their food. Every once and awhile Sam and Jack would exchange a look or "accidentally" touch their hands under the table. All of which, they thought went unnoticed by their two friends.

In reality, Daniel and Teal'c were more aware of the pair's feelings than normal friends. Over the years they'd come to make it a habit to notice the small things. And where these two officers were concerned…it was the small things that counted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Veronica's POV_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

How pathetic am I? Sitting at a bar…alone…at three a.m. on a Friday night. I look down at my "drink." I don't handle alcohol well, so I'm drinking a club soda with lime. That's just the pity icing on the pathetic cake.

I jump slightly when I hear laughter coming from the entrance to the bar. I glance over, still hunched dismally over my drink, and see a group of four people strolling through the doorway. In the lead is a man in a leather jacket and jeans who looks to be in his mid-forties. A very pretty, but slightly younger 30-something year old woman with blonde hair and big blue eyes follows him.

Another man, this one looking to be the same age of the woman, follows her. He has short, dark hair and blue eyes. I can't help but notice that he is very attractive. He is followed by a tall, muscular black man. He is wearing a hat and looks absolutely intimidating.

They all look so comfortable with each other. Immediately, that damned green-eyed monster rears its head. I watch the older man pull out the chair for the blonde woman and she smiles shyly as her thanks. The other two take their seats and fall into an easy banter.

I can't help but wish that I had something like that. Friends who I could just talk and laugh with. People that I could be comfortable with. And, man…do I wish I had a guy that looked at me the way the older man is looking at the woman. She responds in kind, laughing at his jokes and having silent conversations with their eyes.

And the really cute part is the hesitation in both of them. They never give any outward displays of affection and their looks are secret, like they're trying to hide them.

'_Well, they're really sucking if they're trying to be discreet.'_ I think with a wry smile. I see the attractive brunette and the bulky man give each other a knowing look. Apparently, this happens a lot.

I look back down at my soda, wincing slightly when they all laugh again. I'm not wincing because the sound is loud or grating, but because I want to laugh like that. Here I am, jealous of four people I don't even know…yeah. I'm pathetic.

I glance up at the bartender, ready to ask for my check, but I see his attention is elsewhere. I follow his gaze and my eyes land on the blonde woman. Of course.

The brunette nudges her arm and a zing of jealousy runs through me. There she is, surrounded by three men who would undoubtedly do anything for her (And one who is clearly enamored with her.) _and_ she's caught the bartender's attention. Life just really isn't fair.

The blonde turns and looks at the bartender before turning away again and giving a small shudder. She says something, but I can't hear it. Apparently it was funny because the big man is smiling slightly and the brunette's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

The silver haired man waits a moment, then turns towards the bar. With the look he gives the bartender…I'm surprised he doesn't melt. Instead, he throws up his hands, eyes wide, and mouths something to the glaring man. The barman then turns away hurriedly and begins to clean a glass.

I finally get his attention.

It only took five minutes.

Laughter breaks out again and, against my better judgment, I turn back to 'The Table.'

The older man has slid his chair back and the woman is saying something around her laughter. The woman's amused smile turns sly as she says something about the bartender. The older man avoids her eyes and smiles slightly.

Oh, he is so whipped. He is completely in love with her! And, dammit, she's completely in love with him too!

Why is life so unfair? What makes her so lucky to have friends like that?

I bet she has the perfect life. You know, big house, picket fence…she's probably married to that guy. Damn. Someone "up there" must really like her.

So, I don't know what I did to piss off Murphy…but there you go. That woman's got everything. And I have nothing.

I keep watching the quartet until the brunette yawns and says something that sounds like, "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna head back to the base." The base?

Oh! They're military! Cheyenne Mountain's just down the street. They study deep space radar…something. Funny…they don't look like what I'd picture to be scientists.

The brunette stands up and the big man follows. They say goodbye to their friends and leave the bar. The man and the woman sit awkwardly for a moment.

Then the man speaks loud enough so that his voice carries throughout the room. "So, Carter. You tired too…or are ya up for a game of pool? Same bet as last time."

Wonder why he calls her Carter. The other man called her Sam. Maybe it's her last name. And they are military…but…the affection he says it with…

I think it's a kind of pet name. How cute. Vomit.

Carter frowns for a second before giving him a brilliant smile. "Same bet as last time? You're on, sir."

Sir? So he's her…what's that word? Commanding officer? Ooooh…so that's why their little looks and touches are hidden. There are rules against that kinda stuff.

"You are so gonna lose." The man taunts as he racks the balls.

Carter grabs two pool sticks and chalks them up. "Uh…with all due respect, sir…I won last time."

"Psshaw. Only 'cause I let you." He answers taking his stick from her with a nod of thanks.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Carter answers sarcastically, rolling her eyes and making sure he sees her do it.

"Is that insubordination, Major?" He puffs out his chest and gives her a look. She merely eyes him and shrugs.

"Maybe." She moves past him and breaks the triangle of balls. The man smiles and winks as he moves in front of her.

"Now, watch how a professional does it, Carter. Take notes."

She stands back and leans on her pool stick, watching with a raised eyebrow.

The man aims, spots the ball and thwacks the white ball with…a lot of force. The white ball _bounces_ right over the intended target and lands on the floor with a _'crack!'_ before rolling away. The man freezes, then slowly turns to the woman, a warning in his eyes.

"Not a word, Carter." He growls, but it's not in anger.

Carter just smiles pleasantly and blinks innocently. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir." As he turns away to get the ball she calls out. "But, when do you want me to start taking notes?"

He turns to face her and, I swear to God, I don't know how the woman's knees don't give out. He's looking at her with this mixture of amusement, amazement, and utter love. Good lord, _I_ wonder if she can read his eyes…_'Oh come on! Of course she can! She's probably known him for years! She can see more in his eyes than I can.' _I immediately chastise myself.

She gives him the same look and moves up to take her turn. She's almost to the table when she trips. She trips and the scene just became the biggest cliché of all. He reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. She's facing him, her body pressed up against his, clutching his arm and shirt, and their sticks are lying forgotten on the ground.

As if I haven't seen _this_ in every love story out there.

He's looking down at her, a surprised, somewhat apologetic look in his eye…and even though I can't see her face, I assume that's she's blushing and giving him the same expression. She says something quietly. I think it's something like, "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head a little and a small, indulgent smile flits across his lips.

Boy…do I wish a guy would look at _me_ like that.

Anyway, it's been, like, a full minute and neither has moved. It's almost like they're just enjoying the moment…they obviously don't get enough _contact_.

And that's when the next giant cliché happens. He pulls her closer (didn't think _that_ was possible) and leans his head down slowly. She tilts hers…and suddenly they are locked in a _very_ deep kiss.

I mean _deep_.

I swear I'm starting to sweat over here. After what feels like five agonizing minutes of pure jealousy they break apart. He says something quietly to her and I hear her soft laughter. She buries her head in his chest and hugs him tightly. His left arm is around her back and his right around her shoulders. The embrace seems comfortable…familiar…safe.

The bartender is shooting the pair furtive, dirty looks. He goes back to cleaning the glasses, muttering under his breath. I sigh heavily and give the couple one last glance.

His face is buried in her neck and they're swaying slightly on the spot. I wonder what's going to happen once they go back to the mountain. I have no idea how all that military stuff works…but I hope they have some friends in the higher ups. I know about the dating rules and such, and if they want to continue a relationship…they have some pretty hefty strings to pull.

I can't help the overwhelming feeling that these two are going to be just fine. I know it. I don't know how…or why…but I do.

I stand up, drop some money on the bar, and head for the door. Just as I reach out to push it open, someone flings it away from my hand from the other side. A portly man, bald, maybe mid fifties walks in. He's wearing a military uniform and stands with the posture of a man whose seen and done things no one should.

H catches my eye and nods. I nod back. What else am I supposed to do?

The man takes three steps in before spotting the embracing couple. A little adrenaline rushes through me. He probably knows them. He's wearing the uniform and there's only one base near here…

The bald man stops abruptly and turns around, heading back for the door. He sees me watching and I must have a puzzled expression on my face cause, the next thing I know, he's nodding to me again and says very quietly, "What I don't know, won't hurt them."

And he disappears back out into the hazy early morning.

**TBC**

**A/N: This is a lot different than anything I've ever written so feedback is appreciated!! Please R&R!!**


End file.
